Imperial Japanese Navy
The Imperial Japanese Navy (Japanese: 大日本帝國海軍 Dai-Nihon Teikoku Kaigun), commonly abbreviated to IJN, was the naval force of the Empire of Japan. First formed in 1869, the Imperial Japanese Navy was first composed mostly of European-made vessels. This helped it best other Asian naval forces in the years to come, such as the devastation of the Qing Beiyang Fleet during the First Sino-Japanese War and the annihilation of the Russian Navy during the Russo-Japanese War. By 1913, Japan's naval industry had become fully autonomous and was the third largest navy in the world by the 1920s. In response to the United States Navy's superiority in numbers, the IJN countered this with quality made ships and crews and was arguably the most sophisticated navy before World War II. The IJN saw much success during the beginning of its hostilities against the US, however was bested by the US Navy's soon superior technology and industry and was almost completely decimated by the end of the war. The IJN was reformed after the war to the Japan Maritime Self-Defense Force in 1947. Battlefield 1942 In Battlefield 1942, the IJN fights solely against the United States Marine Corps on various islands in the Pacific Theater. Engagements against the USMC Kits The IJN primarily uses German-made weapons and equipment, with the indigenous Type 5 rifle and Type 99 light machine gun being unique to the faction. Japanese troops have drab, dark khaki uniforms with gray helmets, brown boots with puttees, and brown webbing. None of their soldiers carry backpacks, with the exception of the Scout's radio. Vehicles The IJN uses predominantly Indigenous equipment with some German vehicles. The majority of Japanese land vehicles majority are painted with a four color brown/khaki/green camouflage scheme, with their planes being mostly white. Armor *Type 97 Chi-Ha (Light Tank) *Wespe (Artillery) Light Vehicles *Type 1 Ho-Ha (APC) *Kurogane (Scout car) Aircraft *A6M Zero (Fighter) *Aichi D3A Val (Dive Bomber) Ships *Hatsuzuki (Destroyer) *Yamato (Battleship) *Shōkaku (Aircraft Carrier) *Sub7C (Submarine) *Daihatsu (landing craft) *Type 38 (PT Boat) *Raft Emplacements *MG42 (MG emplacement) *Flak 38 (AA Emplacement) *Defgun in Battlefield 1942]] Battlefield 1943 In Battlefield 1943, the IJN fight the USMC. They generally use beige to represent themselves, as their uniforms, vehicles and occasionally their weapons indicate, as opposed to the USMC's dark green. Engagements against the USMC *Wake Island *Iwo Jima *Guadalcanal *Coral Sea Kits and Weapons Player Kits Vehicles Light Vehicle *Type 95 Kurogane Tank *Type 97 Chi-Ha Naval Vessels *LCVP *Shokaku Class Aircraft Carrier Aircraft *A6M Zero *G4M Betty Emplacements *M1919 Browning *40mm Bofors Battlefield: Bad Company 2 In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, the IJN is an enemy faction during Operation Aurora. Their character and vehicle models are the same from Battlefield 1943, notably the Rifleman and Infantry character models, and the Chi-Ha and Kurogane vehicle models. However, their A6M Zeros are painted white, like in Battlefield 1942, instead of beige as in Battlefield 1943. The voices of the IJN soldiers is solely provided by Jun Yamazaki. Engagements *USMC **Operation Aurora Weapons *Type 100 *Type 5 *Type 14 Nambu *Type 94 Shin Gunto *Type 18 recoilless rifle Vehicles *Type 95 Kurogane *Type 97 Chi-Ha *A6M Zero *40mm Bofors *M1919 Browning Notable Personnel *Watanabe (defected) Category:Factions of Battlefield 1942 Category:Factions of Battlefield 1943 Category:Factions of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Military Unit